1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with example embodiments relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, relate to a layout of a semiconductor device that selectively operates as an insulating circuit or a driving circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
A semiconductor device is gradually shrunk in size as the semiconductor device is highly integrated and the storage capacity thereof increases. Accordingly, resolution of a semiconductor manufacturing process is increasing. However, the increased resolution of the semiconductor fabricating process causes a decrease in a distance between gate electrodes of the semiconductor device. In this case, an unintended short circuit or product defect also increases. For this reason, electrical insulation is also emerging as an issue.
In general, an insulating film produced by a separate process, such as a shallow trench isolation (STI) process, may be used for insulation of the semiconductor device. Alternatively, a method of increasing the distance between the gate electrodes or inserting a dummy gate may be used for insulation of the semiconductor device. However, such methods are inefficient because a chip size of the semiconductor device is increased and an additional/extra process is performed.